Flute for Security
Name: Flute for Security Directed by: Kelly Asbury Conrad Vernon Screenplay by: Larry Doyle James Ellroy Jamie Moss J. David Stem David N. Weiss Kurt Wimmer Story by: J. David Stem David N. Weiss Produced by: Christopher Columbus Allen Covert George Furla Avi Lerner Mark Radcliffe Executive Producers: Michael P. Flanigan Broderick Johnson Andrew A. Kosove Lisa Rodgers Co-Producers: Jennifer Blum Adam Siegel Co-Executive Producer: Leeann Stonebreaker Director of Photography: Denis Lenoir Production Designers: Rick Carter Doug Chiang Film Editors: Peter E. Berger Sim Evan Jones Music by: Christopher Lennertz Original Score Arranged and Decomposed by: Junior Campbell Mike O'Donnell Casting by: John Papsidera, C.S.A. Art Director: Jeremy Stanbridge Set Decorator: Jill Sprayregen Henkel Costume Designer: Carol Ramsey Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Dune Entertainment 1492 Pictures Millennium Films Producer/Release: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Length: 99 minutes, 40 seconds Airdate: July 14, 2010 Budget: $10 thousand Box Office: $62 billion Pixar Movie Number: 2170 Plot Cast *Richard Belzer - Officer Blake Flute *Jill Hennessy - Paula Junior Flute *William Shatner - Officer James Tero *Jerry Lambert - Mr. Perry Patterson *Logan Lerman - Claude Patterson Flute *Michael Cera - Pat Jetson *Daniella Monet - Kendall Patterson Release Flute for Security is released on Blu-Ray and DVD January 25, 2011. Main Menu *Start the Film *Mysterious Chapters #"Bad Boys (Main Title)" (0:00:00-0:02:50) #"Fetching the Victims" (0:02:50-0:06:48) #"Claude's Better Day" (0:06:48-0:10:14) #"Tero on the Spot" (0:10:14-0:11:59) #"A Night Club" (0:11:59-0:14:28) #"The DMV" (0:14:28-0:17:59) #"Word Crossing in 2 Minutes" (0:17:59-0:21:00) #"Pulled Over" (0:21:00-0:22:35) #"Jailbird Buddy" (0:22:35-0:23:59) #"Day Off" (0:23:59-0:28:45) #"Helpful Relationship" (0:28:45-0:33:55) #"Tero's Cautious Culprit" (0:33:55-0:36:11) #"Back in Flute's Station" (0:36:11-0:39:13) #"Who Arrested You?" (0:39:13-0:43:19) #"The Other Locker" (0:43:19-0:47:16) #"I'm Sad About My Dad" (0:47:16-0:51:23) #"On the News" (0:51:23-0:57:59) #"Prom Night" (0:57:59-1:05:59) #"Challenging" (1:05:59-1:09:44) #"The Vending Machine" (1:09:44-1:11:46) #"Back to School" (1:11:46-1:14:58) #"Tero's Human Being" (1:14:58-1:17:49) #"Missing" (1:17:49-1:19:00) #"Capturing Tero" (1:19:00-1:26:48) #"Becoming an Officer Again" (1:26:48-1:30:10) #"End Credits" (1:30:10-1:39:40) *Choosiest Captions and Languages **English Dolby Digital **English Descriptive Audio **French Dolby Digital **Spanish Dolby Digital (Latin American dubbing) *Captions **English for the Hearing Impaired **French **Spanish *Extras **Commentary with Chris Columbus with J. David Stem and David N. Weiss **Sneak Peeks **Trailers **Outtakes **Deleted Scenes International * United States: July 14, 2010 * France: July 7, 2010 * Latin America: July 10, 2010 * Iceland: July 26, 2010 * Indonesia: July 27, 2010 * Malaysia: July 27, 2010 * Arabia: July 28, 2010 * Egypt: August 5, 2010 * Latvia: August 5, 2010 * Lithuania: August 5, 2010 * Russia: August 12, 2010 * Canada: August 12, 2010 * Ukraine: August 12, 2010 * Brazil: August 12, 2010 * Spain: August 19, 2010 * Portugal: August 26, 2010 * Germany: September 16, 2010 * Netherlands: October 7, 2010 * Belgium: October 28, 2010 * Italy: November 4, 2010 * Hungary: November 5, 2010 * Greece: November 6, 2010 * Israel: November 6, 2010 * Japan: November 8, 2010 * Korea: November 8, 2010 * Vietnam: November 9, 2010 * Hong Kong: November 10, 2010 * China: November 12, 2010 * Bulgaria: November 19, 2010 * Czech Republic: November 19, 2010 * Slovakia: November 22, 2010 * Slovenia: November 22, 2010 * Serbia: November 22, 2010 * Thailand: November 23, 2010 * Turkey: November 23, 2010 * Spain (Catalan dubbing): November 24, 2010 * Romania: November 25, 2010 * Denmark: November 26, 2010 * Norway: December 3, 2010 * Sweden: December 6, 2010 * Finland: December 7, 2010 * Colombia: December 8, 2010 * Estonia: December 9, 2010 * Armenia: December 10, 2010 * Croatia: December 31, 2010 * Poland: December 31, 2010 Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Soundtrack Flute for Security: Motion Picture Soundtrack is released June 30, 2010. *Flute for Security: Music from the Motion Picture Filming location Principal photography initially began in February 25, 2009 and ends May 7, 2009; this film itself also locates Community College South High School, Henderson also known in Henderson, Nevada. Logo Variations The movie starts with the 20th Century Fox logo doing a flashback: the logo in the 60s, the logo in the 80s, the logo in 1994-2009, and the final one in 2010 which celebrates 75 years. The logos carry on along with Dune Entertainment, 1492 Pictures and Millennium Films. The final logo is Pixar Animation Studios playing as normal. Once as it finishes, the logo goes into darkness. It transforms the bulb into a laser, the camera pans until the screen burns and reveals to be a police siren and carries on to do Officer Flute's "Bad Boys" theme song from COPS. 20th Century Fox (Flute for Security Variant, 75 Years Flashback-001).PNG 20th Century Fox (Flute for Security Variant, 75 Years Flashback-002).PNG 20th Century Fox (Flute for Security Variant, 75 Years Flashback-003).PNG 20th Century Fox (Flute for Security Variant, 75 Years Flashback-004).PNG Pixar Animation Studios (Flute for Security (2010) Variant-01).PNG Pixar Animation Studios (Flute for Security (2010) Variant-02).PNG Language Dubs *Flute for Security/Language Dubs Other Languages *Flute for Security/Other Languages Quotes *Flute for Security/Quotes Credits *Flute for Security/Credits Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:2010 Movies